October 31
by MX5
Summary: Millie, your average everyday young lady with a streak of adventure in her personality, goes to the churchyard to visit Harold and Ellen Lowe's graves. After falling asleep against a sun-warmed stone, she wakes up to find a major storm has come up and she cannot see the path to get out of the churchyard to safety...


Hurricane Sandy messed up my plans, so better late than never!

Reviews, plz!

October 31

In a churchyard in Wales, a drop of water splashed on a young girl's face, surprising her. Opening up her brown eyes, she tossed back the small blonde ponytail that had sat on her shoulder, and leaned forward.

"What an odd dream," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Ack! My eyeliner!" she pulled out her compact and checked. Luckily the silver eyeliner was smearproof and she smiled as she stuffed the compact in her jeans pocket. She had fallen asleep against a Celtic cross monument, the sun had warmed it up and she had been tired after a long night of clubbing with friends.

A sound like a tyrannosaurus roar emanated from her pocket and she pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah?"

"Millie, get down to the racetrack, quick! There's something you gotta see here!"

"What?"

"There's a Ferrari California on display for a few hours!"

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" she clicked off her phone and stuck it in her jeans pocket. Standing up, she discovered she had been sitting right at Harold and Ellen Lowe's grave. "That explains the dream then."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed disturbingly close to the churchyard. "Oh, shit!" she swore. "I picked one hell of a day to come out here!"

The sky grew black very quickly and soon Millie was lost in the churchyard. She stayed near Lowe's grave, not feeling foolish enough to wander around and get struck by lightning. Sitting back down on the grass, she put on her black hat and tried to ignore the rain pounding down. "Guess I'll be sick tomorrow." she grunted, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Within a few minutes, a hand enclosed itself around hers and she looked up. Harold Lowe was kneeling in front of her. "Quickly, Millie! Follow me!"

"How-you're dead!" Ellen Lowe materialized next to him.

"Come on now dear, you don't want to be here when it floods!" she urged.

"Now isn't the time for questions, I suppose!" Millie got up and allowed the ghost of Lowe and Ellen to lead her from the churchyard. Ellen stayed close to the shivering young woman and spoke reassurances the whole time as Lowe effortlessly led the way.

"Freak thunderstorms," Millie muttered. "I suppose seeing that rare Ferrari is off the table now."

Ellen chuckled as Lowe tightened up his grin on Millie's hand. "Careful now here, Millie. There's a slight drop off." she smacked her left wrist on a stone she couldn't see and let out a cry of pain. Lowe turned back and examined her hand carefully. "You broke your wrist." he took her good hand and proceeded to lead her. Ellen splinted Millie's wrist tightly and kept up her reassurances.

Finally, they were at the gate. Lowe opened it with a sharp jerk and it creaked inwards. "Go now to the hospital and get that looked at." he directed her as she walked to her Camry.

"Thank you both. I hope I see you again." Ellen smiled as Lowe did as well.

"Take care of yourself and come visit us again." Lowe told her with a grin. Millie got into her Camry and started it up, watching the ghost couple slowly fade from view.

It was in the middle of the day and Millie did not have to wait to get her wrist looked at. Just as soon as she had the valet park her car, she was in extreme pain and had herself registered and seen by a doctor almost immediately. Millie was x-rayed and the doctor proclaimed that he had to operate to set it properly. Millie wasn't thrilled to hear that and she was less than enthusiastic about the idea, but she agreed to it. The young woman thought of Lowe and his wife when she was being prepped and taken into the operating room.

Later on after she'd been taken to her room, she was in and out of consciousness for a few hours. Millie opened up her eyes to see it was midnight by the clock on the wall. A particularly sharp pain shot through her wrist and shut her eyes briefly, willing the spasm to fade away and it did.

A hand enclosed over her good one and she opened up her eyes, seeing Lowe and Ellen looking down at her.

"What are you two doing here?" her voice was horribly weak and raspy.

"Shhh," Ellen admonished with a grin. "we wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I know about your fascination with the _Titanic_ and you have a lot of the qualities I did when I was alive," Lowe told her. "I've seen your life and it's interesting so far. I couldn't stay away while you needed my help in the churchyard."

"You just rest now, dear. We will always be looking after you." Ellen brushed away a few strands of hair near Millie's eyes.

"Sleep now." Lowe had been watching the surgery and was glad that Millie had made it through all right. "see you in your dreams." he put his right hand on Millie's left temple, influencing her to fall asleep with his own ghostly power.

Millie acquiesced, falling into a deep sleep, comforted by the two ghostly presences.

"She'll do great things, Harold."

"Yes, great things." Lowe agreed, watching Millie sleep for a few minutes, then both gradually faded out.

END


End file.
